Twins Babysitting Twins
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse-Ellieworld/Children of Megatron timeline. Takes place after Soundwave's Unification. Ellie is in a bind, so Mudflap and Skids are tasked with Babysitting duty of her 18 m/o twins: Gladys Belle and Honeybee. It's only for an hour, and they're down for their nap. What possibly could they do in an hour? Rated M for 18 m/o's getting into mommy's and daddy's "private" toys.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Transformers is the property of Hasbro and whoever they sold the rights to. The plot and the original characters, Ellie, James Ngo, George Ngo, Honeybee and Gladys Belle, __belong to the author. No infringement was implied or intended. No financial gain was received for this story._

**A/N:**_ So! Here's another story from the Ellieworld/Children of Megatron story line. Takes place after "Soundwave's Unification." It's been sit__ting around on my computer for about forever and I just got around to finishing it. Rated M because unconventional, 18 month old twins discover their parents' "private toys" (of the intimate variety) when they are unsupervised for a brief time. As always__, let me know what I did right and what I need to improve on. Tracy_

**Summary:** Ellie is in a bind and needs a last minute babysitter for her twins; human Gladys Belle and sparkling Honeybee. The only ones available are the minor twins, Skids and Mudflap. It should be easy, given that the girls are down for their nap and they're only 18 months old. Plus, it's only for an hour. How much trouble could two sleeping infants cause in one hour?

**Background:** This is a continuation of the "Children of Megatron" story line. In a yet to be written sequel to the unfinished (as of March 2013) story, Ellie had been captured by an ancient enemy of the Cybertronians to be used for breeding purposes. During the rescue, Ellie is inside of the impregnation machine when Soundwave and Bumblebee intervene. Unfortunately, it wasn't in time to outright stop the pregnancy, but they were able to divert the source of the fertilization from the enemy's choice to their own DNA. As a result, Gladys Belle is Soundwave's biological human daughter, and Honeybee is Bumblebee's "biological" sparkling. Takes place two years and 3 months after her capture.

Twins Babysitting Twins

"You are not serious," Ellie was saying into the phone. "That deal was done. All of the eyes were dotted and the tees were crossed, the only thing left to do was sign it, shake hands and move forward."

Blowing her hair out of her eyes, she wrestled with the onesie that Gladys seemed determined to fight getting into.

"Come on sweetie! Please stop fighting this," she said to her daughter.

"Not you, Sam," she returned to the phone conversation. "So why did they say they absolutely needed to see me in order to sign it?"

Ellie half listened as she finally won the fight with her daughter and picked up the infant to give her a bottle.

"A photo op? That's what they're going to blow a multi-billion dollar business opportunity for? They just have to have a photo of me shaking hands with them when they officially sign? What are they smoking?

"DON'T ask them that," she hastened to add when she remembered that it was Sam Witwicky she was talking to. The guy tended to be rather literal when he was nervous, as her first unified informed her.

"If they can hold off 'til tomorrow, I'll be more than happy to meet with them to sign the contract. It's just that tonight I'm alone with the girls. Remind them that they agreed that when they do business with us, family is paramount, so meeting with them tonight would be violating the very terms of our agreement."

She waited while he relayed her message to their would-be partners and felt the bond with her collective be nudged open.

"What's wrong Ells?" she felt from Bumblebee.

"Define situation," was the reliable message from Soundwave.

A general feeling of concern came from Thundercracker. That surprised her because they hadn't unified yet, although they did have the start of a spark bond between them.

She sent a gentle feeling of warmth back to Thundercracker and received a feeling of surprise and gratitude back.

"Apparently, the Ngo deal is about to become completely unraveled because they insist on a photo op with me when they sign the contract," she explained to her first two mechs in a rush.

"Explain distress," Soundwave asked.

"I'm over ten hours away and she's alone with four younglings," Bumblebee informed him.

"Identify two unknown."

"Skids and Mudflap," Ellie informed him.

"Understood," he said, almost thoughtfully.

Hearing Sam back in her ear, she opened the channel to her two unified so they could hear as well and allowed them access to her audial memory files of their recent conversation up until that point.

"They say that they need to leave before ten o'clock tonight," Sam was saying "because James' wife is having a C-section tomorrow afternoon and George's little girl has a dance recital the next day."

"Figures," Ellie muttered.

"Just so you know, Bumblebee and Soundwave are listening in to our conversation," she informed the older man.

"Oh," was Sam's quiet reply. He had no problem with Bumble listening in, but he was still cautious about Soundwave. "So, anyone have any ideas?"

"Grrr, not at the moment," Ellie growled in frustration. "Dad can't do it because he's on the other side of the planet right now, Ratchet is at the base to give everyone their annual exams, Que would probably accidentally blow everyone up and Bumblebee is over ten hours away and getting farther by the minute," she pouted.

"You know this mission is important," Bumblebee soothed. None of them really liked being separated, but it was rare that not even one of her mechs was with her.

"I know," she sighed. "But I can still miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Guys? Can we save the phone love for when I'm not on one of the other ends?" Sam asked in discomfort. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact his robot friend and former guardian had fallen for and married a human. Then, there was the fact he started sharing her with a Deceptacon less than a year after they got married. Which then raised the question; how did the whole intimacy issue work between them anyway? Especially since 'Bee had made reference to certain accommodations he was forced to make while in his robot form.

He shook off the line his thoughts were taking to focus on the pressing issue.

"Solution acquired," Soundwave answered.

"We're listening," Ellie was quick to respond.

"Soundwave's estimated time of arrival; two hours, fourteen minutes. Suggestion; go."

"Are you sure?"

"Affirmative."

Privately, she sent the message, "Were you planning on surprising me you closet romantic?"

His response was a feeling of warmth.

"Alright then. Can you ask them if they can wait until I'm there in three hours?"

"They said that's fine.

"Think Que would mind if I took them for a tour of his lab?"

"Take them to one of the labs he isn't using. It would be very bad for business if he accidentally blows up potential partners."

"Point," Sam allowed. "So, we'll see you in three hours," he said as he hung up.

VVVVVBREAKVVVVV

One hour later, Ellie heard the buzzing sound in her audial implant that indicated a phone call.

"Hello?" she asked politely, already steeling herself for the newest trouble coming up from the other end.

"There's been a development," Sam started. "James' wife is in preeclampsia, and they are moving up the C-section. Can you be here in, say, twenty minutes?"

"Twenty minutes? No. I can't make it in twenty," Ellie said in disbelief. Frantically wracking her brain for a solution, she settled on the only possible alternative that had any potential of actually working.

"Give me one minute to check on something," she offered as she walked down the hall to the goof-twins' room.

"Mudflap, Skids, have you two learned your lesson?"

"Yes Ellie," they said in unison. Of course they'd say anything at this point to get out of their blasted room.

"Good. To prove you've learned about acting somewhat adult, I've decided to give you an assignment. You are going to babysit the girls."

"Are you crazy?" Sam squawked in her ear.

"Say wha'?" Skids asked in disbelief. Mudflap just stared at her in horror.

"No, I'm not crazy," she addressed all three. "I have a situation at work. I need to be there inside of a half an hour. Soundwave should be here inside of the next hour and both girls are down for their naps. You will, for all intents and purposes, just be here in case they wake up early."

"Uh, how much longer they gonna be out?" Mudflap asked hopefully.

"Probably another two or so hours."

"Sho! We can watch 'em 'til ol' Sounder shows," Skids agreed readily. After all, they were two infants, barely a year and a half old. How much trouble could they possibly be?

"Alright, Sam, I'm going to be leaving here in about five or so minutes. Tell the Ngo's I'll be there inside of half an hour."

"They said that'll be fine. We'll see you when you get here," Sam replied as he hung up. God help those guys, he thought to himself as he turned back to his guests.

"There's some infant formula Energon in the black fridge for Honeybee," she told the two new babysitters. "Gladys' has half a bottle all ready to go in the white fridge. You both know how to change Gladys' diaper and empty Honey's waste port?"

They both nodded reluctantly. They remembered the very unpleasant lesson Ratchet had subjected them to in order to teach them in case of an emergency.

"Good. Laserbeak is outside if you run into any problems. You also have the com links if something happens. Any questions?"

"Yeah, when you's commin' back?" Mudflap asked in desperation.

"I shouldn't be more than two hours, and like I said before, Soundwave will be here inside of an hour.

"You guys'll be fine. The girls are down for their nap, and both of them fought it, so they should sleep for at least another two hours. Just keep an audial on the baby monitor and check on them once when I leave, and then if you hear anything."

"Alright," Mudflap agreed reluctantly.

VVVVVBREAKVVVVV

As soon as Ellie left, Mudflap snuck in to check on the girls, just to make sure they were still asleep and not just faking it until after their carrier was gone.

"Hey! What chu doin' in 'ere?" Skids asked his twin when he realized he wasn't following him.

"Shh! I'ma checkin' on the femmes. If yous 'member, we'd al'ays fake rechargin' 'til the caretakers' 'd leave. I'ma jus' makin' sho they ain't doin the same."

"Yous parry 'noid! Let's go down to the game room 'n finish our game," Skids ordered as he smacked his twin upside the head with a loud metal "clang."

"Shh! Yous gonna wake 'em!" Mudflap yelled back at his twin as he gave him a shove toward the door.

"Am not!" Skids yelled back as he pushed his twin into Honeybee's crib.

Both mechs froze at the quiet sound the small femmeling uttered when her crib moved. Apprehensively, they hovered over her until she quieted and stilled.

"Whew! That 'as close!" Mudflap said as he forcefully began moving his twin toward the door.

"Yeah. Let's get outta 'ere afore you wake 'em for real, yous clumsy twerp."

"Me? You's tha one who hit me first! 'Sides, you's tha one who pushed me inta Honey's berth."

Quickly, they left the room and closed the door behind them, not noticing the small human eyes that watched them leave in some confusion.

Once they had left, Gladys Belle sleepily sat up and waited for them to come back. After several seconds of waiting, she decided they weren't going to return, so she nudged her sister over their bond.

Slowly, Honeybee's optics onlined and she looked around her in some confusion. Where were Mommy and either of her Daddies? They were always around when she onlined from her nap. Frightened, she sat up and looked around in desperation. The soothing feeling from her bond quickly settled her.

"What happened? Why are you awake? Where's mommy and daddy?" she sent quickly to her twin.

The image of Mudflap and Skids fighting beside her crib and jostling her was her answer.

"Let's go see if mommy or daddy or papa are sleeping," Honey decided as she quickly climbed out of her crib and onto the top of the fridge. Opening the door, she used the shelves on the door as a ladder to climb down.

Now that she was out, she needed to help her twin. Quickly, she ran over to their desk and grabbed the plastic chair that she then tossed into her human sister's crib. Proficiently, Gladys set the chair upright and pulled it up against the bars closest to her fridge. Determinedly, she stepped up on it and pulled herself out of her sleeping prison to land safely on the top of the small white refrigerator, not noticing that she had knocked the battery out of the baby monitor with her questing feet. Protectively, her sister held the door steady as she climbed down.

"Now, let's go find mommy!" Gladys babbled in her baby speech.

Honeybee nodded as she gently clasped her much more fragile sister's organic hand and they skipped off to their parents' room. Fortunately, the door hadn't been closed completely, so they had no trouble opening it to continue their adventure.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Honeybee called as she raced into the room with her sister.

"Mamamamamama!" Gladys called right along with Honeybee.

Deftly, the little femmeling hoisted her sister up onto the bed. "She's not here!" the human infant babbled in shocked surprise.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don' know. I look for a note," she said as she began to crawl over the mattress. It didn't matter that she couldn't read it, even if she were to find one. She'd let Honeybee worry about that.

Her first destination was to examine the pillows. After a few moments of exploration, she discovered something soft and furry. Grasping it, she quickly pulled it out and looked at it in some consternation.

"Did you find anything?" Honeybee called up to her.

"Yeah! But I don' know what it is."

"What's it look like?"

"Furry bracelets tied together. Hey! It looks kinda like Papa Bumble," she decided as she threw it down to her sister to examine.

"It don't look like daddy!" Honeybee hastily corrected. "This is called a 'tiger' stripe. Daddy has racing stripes, an' this yellow isn't as happy as daddy's.

"So, why're they tied together?"

"Maybe so they can't lose one? Like what mommy does to my mittens."

Honeybee shrugged her shoulders. Sounded good to her, and if Gladys was right, then mommy probably didn't want to lose either of them. She hung the furry things around her neck like mommy did with her special key when she was going out.

"Keep looking. She hasta be here somewhere; there's no way she would leave us with Mudflap and Skids," the femmeling ordered her sister knowledgably.

Gladys shrugged her own shoulders as she continued her search. The rest of the mattress yielded nothing, so she decided to expand to the tables on either side of the bed. The one next to her, where Papa Bumble usually slept had stinky, sticky rags on it. She threw them onto the floor in distaste and discovered a clear tube with a pink liquid in it with pretty sparkles floating around.

"What'd you find now?" Honeybee asked as she walked around the enormous bed.

"Sparkles!" Gladys happily chirped.

Seeing that the lid was off the tube, she leaned on it with her arm and squirted a stream of the sparkly liquid into her hand and beyond.

"Hey!" Honeybee angrily yelped when the stream hit her in the face.

"Sorry!" Gladys hastily apologized before she dissolved into giggles.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! You have a sparkle bubble by your nose! It looks like you have a shiny boogie!" she informed as she dissolved into helpless laughter.

Using the padded ladder her mother used to crawl into the bed, Honeybee crawled up beside her sister and laid down to look at herself in the mirror hung over the bed. When she saw her reflection, she burst out into peals of sparkling laughter.

"You didn't say it was breathing!" she accused her sister as she watched the air bubble expand and contract with every vent she took.

They continued to laugh like mad as they watched the bubble "breathing" until it finally popped.

"Wonder if I can make it do that," Gladys said as she looked at the substance she still held in her hand.

"Don't try," Honeybee warned her. "It tastes good to me, so it prob'ly isn't good for you. It tastes like the oil Ratchet uses on my servos."

"But, why's it got sparkles in it?"

"Maybe it's for daddy? Maybe he likes his servos and moving pieces to sparkle for mommy?"

Gladys shrugged her shoulders. Honeybee would know more about what mechs like their daddies would need than she would. After all, she was a girl mech. "Well then, here. Let me make your servos sparkle," she offered as she began sloppily rubbing the fluid along the joint seams of her sister's armor.

"Alright, just not on my feet. It's slippery."

As attentively as any 18 month old can be, Gladys dutifully applied the sparkly, pink stuff all over her sister. Finally, after what seemed like forever, all of the joints she could reach were covered.

"There! All done," she chirped happily.

Honeybee sat up and looked appreciatively at her new, shiny appearance. "There! Now I'm sparkly for mommy, just like daddy."

"I'm hungry," Gladys decided as she tried to wipe her hands off on her onesie.

"So 'm I."

"Let's go get our bottles."

"Okay.

"Shouldn't we clean up first?"

"Nah. We'll do it after we eat. That way, we'll have more en'gy."

"Alright. Let me get down first so you don't fall and owie yourself." Hastily, the sparkling crawled down the bed, leaving a sparkly, slippery mess in her wake and climbed down the stairs.

The human infant quickly followed her sister until she was at the top of the stairs, picking up some sparkles on her legs and hands. Once her sister was on the floor, she sat down on the top step and scooted her diapered bottom across until her feet were on the step below her and she could lower herself to each stair. Honeybee protectively held her hand as she made her descent.

"Your hand's all slippery," the femmeling informed her sister.

Looking down at her hands in disgust, Gladys haughtily walked over to the side of the bed where papa's rags had landed and grabbed a rather clean corner of one to wipe her hands off. Glancing under the bed to make sure there wasn't any good stuff she had missed, she noticed a rather large, metallic, cylindrical shape lying innocently on the floor.

"Hey, Honey? What's that?"

"What?" she asked as she walked over to her twin and followed her gaze. "I don't know," she then answered in wonder as she retrieved it, needing to use two hands to hold it.

"I'm still hungry. Let's take it with us while we eat." Resolutely, Gladys marched off to get her bottle with Honeybee trailing along behind.

Retrieving their bottles without incident, they sat in the common area between their cribs as they ate. While Gladys was fixated on her bottle, Honeybee focused on the new, giant, metal snake looking thing; it was easily as tall as her sister and as wide around as one of her legs, rounded on one end and much larger and flattened on the other. As she looked at it, she noticed that it seemed to have a ribbed like appearance, like one of the earthworms that crawl up onto the sidewalk when it rained. Curious, she poked at it and noticed that it seemed to give slightly. Emboldened, she grabbed it with one hand and squeezed. Again, it gave a little, but she could feel stronger steel underneath that was rigid.

"Yuck!" Gladys said as she finished her bottle with an uncomfortable look on her face.

Attention temporarily diverted from her new curiosity, Honeybee turned to her sister. "What's wrong now?"

"I'm wet, and I can't get to my diaper."

Sighing in frustration, she gently pushed her organic sibling down and easily unfastened the snaps between her legs. "There. Now you can."

Smiling, the little girl sat up and quickly relieved herself of the bothersome clothing. She still didn't know why her mommy insisted on making her wear them when she didn't make Honeybee.

Anyway, she was wet and needed to get rid of her diaper before it started rubbing. It made a big owie when that happened. Standing up and with determined concentration, she gleefully pulled the tabs of her diaper off and allowed the heavy thing to fall from her small frame with a wet "slap" onto the floor beneath her. Sighing in delight, she walked over to the child sized wicker chairs sitting off to the side and dragged one over to her changing table.

"What are you doing?" Honeybee asked in honest curiosity.

"Getting my powder. Mommy always puts it on me when she takes off my diaper. It keeps it from making an owie."

"Why would it make an owie?"

"It rubs," she answered with a shrug as she climbed up and retrieved her baby powder. Not realizing it was close to the edge, she knocked it over and left a giant pool of powder on the floor.

"Now what are you gonna do?"

Looking around her at the mess, Gladys got an idea and promptly sat in the thicker powder near the table. "See? This way, I get all the owie places."

Honeybee ignored her as she went back to examining the new thing in front of her. Gladys, not really paying attention to her sister anyway, went into the bathroom they shared with their mother to wash up. Not being allowed to get into the tub on her own, she did the only thing she could think of to get water to wash her hands; she began to splash around in the toilet bowl.

"Hey Gladys! I think I found something," the sparkling informed her sister as she walked into the bathroom dragging the new thing behind her.

"What?"

"I found buttons! Let's see what this thing does," she said as she pushed the first button on the flat side of the snake.

Instantly, it began to hum softly and vibrate subtly. Honeybee dropped it in surprise.

"What happened?" Gladys asked in concern.

"It . . . it started purring!"

"Is it maybe a mech type cat? Like Ravage?"

"No. Mechs don't have buttons."

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. Let's see what the other buttons do."

"Okay, but, let's take it out to the nurs'ry. There's too much water 'round here, an' Ratchet says it isn't good to have too much water 'round 'lectronics.

"I'm gonna grab my soap. Maybe mommy is downstairs and she'll give me another bath in the outside washers, like Granpap gets."

Quickly grabbing their self-assigned items, both girls walked out of the bathroom and headed toward the hallway.

VVVVVBREAKVVVVV

"I think we should check on 'a girls," Mudflap insisted as he dropped the controller to the video game.

"They's fine. Ain't heard even a peep outta 'em since we checked on 'em half hour 'go."

"Yeah, but, shouldn' we'a heard sumpin?"

"Ellie said to check on 'em if we heard sumpin. We ain't, so we's don' hafta."

"Lemme see tha comm," Mudflap insisted as he reached across his brother to grab at it.

Teasingly, Skids, held the device out of his reach. "If you's can get it offa me!"

"Hey! Givit!" Mudflap ordered as he tried to crawl over his twin before he suddenly stopped. "Ain't it s'pose ta have lights on it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah.

"Oops! It 'as off," he said as he quickly turned it on.

The red light instantly lit up and remained red for a few minutes as the device searched for a signal. Finally, when it changed, instead of the steady green light to indicate it was receiving, the light began to flash from red to yellow, indicating no signal.

"Uh, didn' it receive down 'ere when Ellie an' her mechs are down 'ere?" Skids asked with a sinking feeling.

"Yeah."

The sudden sound of something falling and making a wet "splat" sound from the stairwell had both twins scrambling to get to the scene. Luckily, neither heard the sound of either girl screaming in either pain or fear.

Skids arrived first and did not see the large puddle of liquid baby wash on the floor in time. He stepped right in the center of it and his pede slid out from under him, making him fall on his back. His momentum continued to carry him forward until he was halfway into the foyer.

Seeing his twin sliding down the floor, Mudflap stopped just before he stepped into the puddle and slid another ten feet through it. He ended up directly under the balcony and stared in horror as his twin tried to get up to come back, only for his pede to slide out from under him again. Before he could actually register what was happening, he felt something hit him on the top of the head and saw a blur of silver falling past him that he reflexively lunged for, making him lose his footing and land on his front. Turning over to see where the thing had come from, and hoping to find the girls, he was just in time to hear a loud squeal of surprise as the silver blur of Honeybee quickly rushed toward his face. Instinctively, he snagged the sparkling out of the air before she hit, instantly scanning her vitals for damage.

Satisfied that the femmeling was alright, he quickly looked for, and found, Gladys Belle's surprised face staring at him from the balcony. A quick scan confirmed that she was also alright, so he turned his attention to the writhing thing he held in his other hand. Before he could identify the item, he heard the distinctive sound of the front door opening.

VVVVVBREAKVVVVV

Soundwave's hand was on the door when he heard Honeybee's distinctive squeal of surprise and fear. Instantly, he was transmitting the information along the "family" frequency Ellie had requested be established, just in case. He rushed through the door, battle processors fully online and weapons beginning to charge when he happened on the scene.

Instantly, he froze as the situation was determined to not be an imminent threat to their daughters; his battle processors offlined and weapons cycling down as the scene finally registered.

Lying on his back was Mudflap; Honeybee, covered from head to ankle in Ellie's conductive interfacing lubricant with her fuzzy hand cuffs hanging around her neck, was in his right hand and Bumblebee's favorite dildo was in his left, at the next to highest function setting.

For a klik, he just stood transfixed, hypnotized by the sight of Honeybee being held aloft while the dildo vibrated, expanded and contracted in a "thrusting" motion designed to stretch the valve and writhed in the spiral movement that further activated more of the sensor nodes. Briefly, he was grateful the girls had not discovered the charge function; even the mild electric current the device would have generated could prove damaging to the immature neural networks of both of them.

"Dadda!" he was finally drawn from the sight by the happy chirp of his daughter.

Instantly, his optics found her and began to track her progress to the stairs. The first thing he noticed was that she was naked. Then, he realized she was soaked when he saw the water dribbling down her chest from her hair. As soon as she was fully in his sight, he saw with growing horror she was also covered in the conductive lubricant. Finally, when she turned around to begin to crawl her way, backward, down the stairs, he saw the large white patch of powder on her backside.

Narrowing his optics on the red twin, he quickly walked over to the stairs to snatch his daughter with one of his tentacles as he used another to retrieve Bumblebee's femmeling and grabbed the dildo out of his hand with his own. "Explain," he ordered as he deftly turned the device off and hid it in a subspace pocket.

"Uh, we's sparklin' sittin'?" he tried lamely.

Soundwave narrowed his optics further and gathered the girls closer to his chest plates protectively. "Explanation; insufficient."

"We, uh, we checked on 'em soon as Ellie left," he started in a rush, "an' they's rechargin', so we come down 'ere to let 'em an' finish our game, then, we realized they ain' made no noise, so we checked on tha mon'ter, and it wasn't gettin' no signal, so's we come out ta check on 'em when we hear somethin' fallin.'"

"Musta been the slag on tha flo'" Skids added quickly.

"An' then Skids stepped in it an' ended up ova' dere, so I's stopped afore I gots inta the middle of it when somethin' felled down and hit me in the head. Thinkin' it was the femmes, I grabbed it an' then fell, an' then I look up ta the balc'ny and Honeybee was rushin' at me, so I's grabbed her when you's walked in."

Nodding once to let them know he understood, he carefully stepped back, making sure he didn't step in any of the substance and leveled a stern glare at them both. "Status: mess. "Order: clean." With that, he turned on his heel and hustled both girls to their nursery.

Ignoring the muttered curses from the twins, he quickly raced to the twin's bedroom to determine the extent of the damage done to them, especially since Mudflap had admitted Honeybee had fallen from balcony height, easily one and a half times as tall as Optimus Prime.

"Hey boss?" he heard Laserbeak choking out to him in barely suppressed laughter.

"He must have come through the outside balcony's entrance when he saw me arrive," Soundwave thought.

"Soundwave: acknowledges."

"Do you realize you were transmitting a live feed . . . and _still_ are?" Laserbeak asked as he finally lost the battle with his laughter.

Checking back over his communication's logs, he realized his cassette was right. Thankful for his emotionless monotone in this instance, he quickly sent the "all clear," and severed the connection. Turning back to his children, he surveyed the damage done to their room on his way to the bathroom; they both needed a thorough cleaning. That took precedence over the sudden flood of pings on his com'.

**A/N2:**_ Okay, so I'm ending this here and going to mark this as "complete" for now, but I really want to know; do you want me to add the reactions of everyone who got Soundwave's feed or would you like it left to your own imaginations? I will tell you that the members receiving the feed are the following: Optimus Prime, Megatron, Bumblebee, Thundercracker, Ratchet, Laserbeak, Livewire, the sentry detail of Ellie's estate and all of the rest of Soundwave's surviving cassettes. Tracy_


End file.
